User talk:Baconlettuceandtomato
Itemlinks Is there a reason you haven't included the itemlinks for any of the equipment and item articles you've written? If you don't know how it's really easy - preview the article before you fill in the obtain field, right click open lootdb in another window, then get the itemlink from there (it tells you how on that site) and paste it in. It's also really useful - if an article has an itemlink, anyone reading it can use that itemlink to bring up a window of that item in-game. Jeff (talk| ) 08:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I usually start by copying an entire template from another article rather than placing a blank template, this gets a couple of fields filled in for me and others I just edit. I use one of the other quest rewards from the same quest, so I always get the obtain field pre-populated. I've never seen the itemlink on the preview page, as even if I don't pre-populate from another item I fill in the obtain link before previewing. I think I poked around a little on the lootdb site for the first couple items I tried to enter, and couldn't find them there, so I gave up on the whole site as useless. It didn't seem to have anything that EQ2i didn't. For me having the item examine window pop-up in game after I've already looked it up on eq2i isn't something I've ever wanted either, as I've got dual monitors. I'll give it a try though. Why can't this field get populated by some kind of script job? ::Eventually we'll have the ability to generate equipment pages pretty much automatically from the SOE data feed. I know Uberfuzzy had a demo-level system going a little bit ago, not sure how far off he is from having something ready for full time. I've taken a little bit of a look at it myself but haven't really worked on a script to convert from the data feed to our format. Until then though I don't think we can do it by bot as easily (may be doable, I honestly haven't messed with wiki bot code capabilities too much). But for completeness we do prefer to have the itemlinks if you're willing to add them. They're good for comparison and for seeing how scaling effects show up on a given character, for example. ::As for loot DB, I don't know if that site is even really maintained anymore. The last news post is from 2012, and as far as I can tell it no longer scrapes for actual item stats to show on the site, it's only good for getting the item link if someone happens to have parsed it and submitted it from their logs. It still has its uses in looking at who drops what for some older content, but for the newer stuff it's not that useful. --lordebon (talk) 15:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It usually takes the new stuff (solo stuff at least) somewhere between 2 weeks and a month to appear on Lootdb, but by this point all the Update:66 stuff and anything older is probably up there. Jeff (talk| ) 06:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC)